Back from the past
by That Girl With The Blue Eyes
Summary: It's been  years since anyone last saw Bella and now she's coming back to everything she left behind, can she carry on as though nothing ever happened? Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I would love to say I own all the sexy men and lovely women that are in this story, but alas, I do not. Oh no, but the BEAUTIFUL Stephanie Meyer does, I'm just playing with her toys!**

**BELLAS POV.**

It had been just over 6 years since I had last seen Edward, I had run away and didn't want to return, he had contacted me several times and the discussions were brief. They ended with me in tears and him begging for me to return. I did still love him, with all the bones and blood in my body I yearned for him. But it was too much as the time. I could have returned but it hurt so much to even think about him. It pained me to think he was capable of marrying me and then inviting Tanya to move in with no notice, just a swift kick up the arse(metaphorically of course) it all made me feel like it was all a lie, like they had conspired against me the entire time. The last time we were face to face, we had just come home from the most beautiful honey moon I had ever seen, we were making our way up the drive way..

Edward turned to me and smiled his eyes full of adoration and a brilliant smile spread across his face. "I love you Mrs Cullen, forever and ever"

"And I love you to Mr Cullen, more than I ever thought capable"

We shared a brief but passionate kiss and continues our way up the drive. Edward turned to me and took hold of my hand; he gave it a gentle squeeze before opening the door to our home. Something wasn't right. I couldn't see anything of mine, my coats were gone, my books that I always had on the coffee table were gone. It wasn't right.. And then I saw her.

I felt horrid for leaving things like they were, I hadn't had the chance to listen to him explain. We never got a divorce so we were still married, but it felt like a connection wish we could cut loose it was something that tied me to the past and I wanted to move on. I so badly just wanted to forget about everything. For the day I started working with him to the day I left him in our home with such a pained look on his face. Every night I closed my eyes and for the rest of the night I would toss and turn and think back to what had happened. I had to see him one more time though, at least once. It wasn't just him that I had left, I thought about heading to Esme's house and collecting Carlie, but I didn't want anything to do with Edward and in my haste I had abandoned my one and only child and had spent the past 6 years alone in my home wishing I could take back everything I had done.

I hadn't even spoken to Esme or Alice; they both emailed me monthly to ask me if I would pay them a visit. But it was heart breaking when I considered it and I had to tell them no. When they asked if I would at least call the, I told them I would but it never happened. It was rude and ignorant but I just couldn't bring myself to dial the numbers that used to be on speed dial on my phone. Eventually I got a new phone, but I told them that I still had the old one, so for all I knew they were still asking me to call or still trying to call themselves but to no prevail.

I knew Carlie would be turning 7 soon and I knew I had missed all her birthdays, I doubted this one would be any different. I didn't even send her a card or present. The day her first birthday arrive was only a few months after I had left, and I was prepared to get her something, I even considered going back just to give it to her but I couldn't do it. I came so close to getting in my car and driving to her but I collapsed under the weight of my emotion and couldn't do it. On her second birthday the same thing happened again. It was bad enough I had missed her first words and first steps but to miss her first full sentences almost killed me. It just made me think of how I had run out on her with no goodbye, no 'I'm sorry' or anything, I just ran and left her with no mother.

Was it finally time to go? Or should I wait longer? I mean getting into contact again couldn't o any harm and I'm sure they still had the same email and number. I knew their number off by heart and it was out of my control when my fingers began dialling. I held it up to my ear and my breathing stopped as the ringing began. After 3 rings there was a rustling sound and then an all too familiar voice spoke. "Hello?" She sounded tired and out of breath. Laughter rang in the background and I realised just who it could be. I froze for a second. "Hello? Who's calling?" she began to get a little agitated.

"Esme? It's Bella" I managed to choke out through my tears. It was painful to even hear the voice of the woman I had classed as a second mother. What would I say to her? I hadn't even thought about what we would talk about I had just called without any thought about it and now I was wondering if this was a big mistake. If the whole idea was just stupid. I vaguely heard her gasp. Her name was called out from someone. It sounded like Carlisle. I listened closely and heard her stutter out what she wanted to say.

"I- it's B-" she took in a deep breath and then started again. "It's Bella" Something smashed and I flinched slightly. I heard her whisper. "Go after Edward!" With the mention of his name I hung up and sank to the floor in a mess of sobs and tears over the man I loved. It was only an hour later that I heard a loud knocking on my door.

I walked towards it and without thought I yanked it open. There stood Alice with tears streaming down her face and an expression that matched sad but happy. I didn't have time to react before she pulled me into one of her vice tight hugs and whispered in my ear. "Don't you ever leave us again." I could only hug back. I didn't know what to do or say to her. She pulled back and broke the silence before I could. "It's been six years Bella, six fucking years. Do you know how many times we had to keep Edward under supervision. He was fucking suicidal! And you left Carlie. Edward showed up and he looked fucking broken. None of us had ever been so worried about him. We almost kept him from taking her home, but you hadn't come to pick her up so something was wrong. And then you call! My mother was almost in tears, she didn't know whether to hate you or love you, thankfully it was the latter you were like a sister to me and a daughter to her and you took off without a word. We know what happened Bella but you need to come back, Carlie is asking about who her mother is and you need to give her answers." She wasn't angry. She never showed any signs of anger. She was relieved and upset at the same time but not angry.

My heart shattered when she told me Edward was suicidal. I couldn't leave him like that could I? And my daughter was starting to ask about me, I had to be there to give her answers. I had to be there to see her grow up, I couldn't leave her any longer I had to go back. It was going to be hard but I had to do it, it was inevitable. It was finally a turning point for me. I was going back to my only family. I really hoped this would work out. I grabbed Alice by the hand and pulled her into her car. "By the way. How did you find me?" I pondered.

"My brother is in the CIA. We have our ways. He's desperate to see you Bella. You don't understand what he went through after you left." She frowned slightly before smiling. "Please tell me you're going to change that?"

"I'm going to try. Listen Alice I'm sorry."

"We're sorry to, Emmett told us to give you space but we needed to keep in touch, and then you go and change your number! But it's all over now. We can go back to how we used to be. Right?"

My heart swelled as I realise I could go back to Edward. I had so much to be sorry for. Leaving him and not even letting him speak. It never occurred to me that Tanya had just been scheming all along. But after I had left it hit me. I never went back because I thought it was too late, I though Edward would hate me for what I had done and he would never want to see me again. But with all this new information I was ready to go and see him. I'm sure it would be awkward at first but I had to see him. It was something that I didn't want to avoid I wanted to be with him again, I wanted to go back to what used to be. And I could. Finally I spoke. "Right. Now let's go. I've missed 6 years; I don't want to miss anymore!" And with that Alice hit the gas and the car shot forward, taking us closer and closer to the family I ran from.

** Drop me a review guys! **


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT have any ownership over these sexy people. Stephanie Meyer does. This is a shame because I wish I did own them because then I could call Edward my own and keep him forever and ever and ever and ever…**

Was I having a bad trick played on me or was this so called God just that cruel? I had only just gotten over Bella, it had taken 4 years for me to look at Carlie without wanting to go and find her mother. It took me another 2 years to remember that I had family to help me I had blocked them out for the first 3 years but gradually I had let them back into my world, I had let them help me in any way they could and I appreciated it with all my heart. Then this. Of all things I wished would never happen this would be one of them. It took all my strength to learn to live without her even though we had only known each other for a year and some; it was still like a man losing his sight or his hearing or his power to breathe.

She phoned just at the exact moment I had walked into my mother's home, Carlie had run towards her aunt Alice when we first arrived and the phone had suddenly come to life. Within moments my mother's face had lost its entire colour and then was renewed with a look of pure adoration and motherly love, she turned to Carlisle and stammered out Bella's name, that's when my world came crashing down. I stormed out and phoned up the office telling them I needed to find someone. I gave them Bella's last known number and emailed a picture of her that I had kept of us from our honeymoon and within minutes they gave me her address.

I don't know what snapped but something had and I knew I had to have her back with me. But did she want that? Was she just calling to talk to my mother, maybe she didn't want to see me again, maybe she just finally wanted to speak to Carlie and explain to her why she had run out on her as a baby? Carlie was 6 and she wanted to know why her 'mummy' wasn't there. She wanted her 'mummy' there when we went shopping. Alice and my mother were great at helping her when we went out but they couldn't be there all of the time so most of the time I was stuck helping her myself and it was difficult.

But all of this? Was it really happening to me? In a sick way I did. I needed her so badly. I had almost ended my life on 4 occasions all were foiled, but if I had been left alone or hadn't had Carlie there to remind me I had other reasons to live, then I wouldn't have seen either of their faces again. It took Emmett taking up a semi-permanent residence in my home to make me realise no matter what I tried to do, someone would be there to stop me from doing something drastic. But this wasn't about that now. I had something to look forward to. I had something t dread though. I could see her after all this time, but did I really want to face that pain? What if she came and then walked out again, but took Carlie with her? I didn't have much time to think before Alice burst into my mother's home only minutes after Carlisle had persuaded me to come back.

The silence in the room was deafening, and without realising it I was crying at the sight of Bella. She stood there, most of her mahogany hair had been cut since the last time I had seen her when it was down to her waist, now it was just below her neck line and was pencil straight. Here mascara was slightly smudges faint black lines ran down her cheeks, she'd been crying. She still looked as perfect as she always had. Our eyes met and so many emotions flickered through hers. Finally they settled on a mixture between happiness and shame as her lips formed a smile. "Hi" I choked.

Within seconds she had launched herself at me and she began coating my face in kisses, I was frozen in place, unsure of what to do or how to react. After a moment or two she calmed herself and took a large step back but I followed her and placed my hands on both side of her face forcing her to look up to me. She was crying again. "I'm so so so sorry, please forgive me, please just do something to make me know how to fix this all, Edward I am so-" I cut her off with a kiss.

"I forgive you." That was all I had to say to her to calm her down. "Just please never leave me again. I can't handle it Bella." She nodded and I took her into a hug, never wanting to let her go again. We both cried and held each other for what seemed like forever. I completely forgot anyone else was there, I had her and that was all I had ever needed in my life to make it whole again.

She began to shift slightly and turned to face my mother, Carlisle, Alice and Emmett. "If you all knew how sorry I actually was and you knew how I felt about what I did then I know you'd all realise how badly I need to make it up to all of you and I want you all to know that I will do everything I can to make sure you all forgive me at one point, I can't stand for you to be angry at me anymore". Everyone stood in silence, the one person to step forward first was my mother.

"We could never be angry with you Bella." She smiled softly. The whole family grinned in unison and then they all crowded around us and closed in, forming a group hug that made us all laugh. "Now" my mother began, "I say we talk over dinner, I don't know about you all, but I'm absolutely starved." She took Alice's hand and pulled her into the kitchen where they began to cook. I took Bella out onto the patio in the garden just to have some alone time with her. It had been 6 years since we had time together, and I wasn't about to waste any second of it.

"I've missed you so much Edward, I shouldn't have left I shouldn't have stayed away, I didn't know what was going to happen if I can back so I just stayed away ad it was stupid and I am so sorry and promise I'll never leave you again." Bella's words were rushed and her eyes glistened with more tears that threatened to escape. I leant in to kiss her but the tapping of small feet on my mother's marble floor alerted me to the fact Carlie was there. Both Bella and I turned to face the small chestnut haired blue eyed child that stood before us. An audible gasp sliced through the silence. I turned to face Bella whose eyes were already glistening, a small smile graced her lips but then it wasn't a happy smile, I could see the sadness in her eyes. I kept focused on her face, but out of the corner of my eye I saw my daughter staring at the woman I knew she instantly recognized.

Carlie walked over to us and plopped herself on the chair beside me. She looked hesitantly between me and the woman she had only ever seen a picture of, and then it clicked in her petite head. Without thinking she jumped off her chair and slowly edged her way towards Bella. She looked up through a thick frame of lashes at the person she could recognise instantly. "Momma, is that you?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: So yeah these sexy characters all belong to Stephanie Meyer and not me *le cries***

**Bellas POV**

I looked down at the little girl that looked up at me with inquisitive blue eyes. She kept a wary distance but looked at me as though she had known me all her life. She was almost 7 and I knew she could speak with perfect clarity but she remained silent as she awaited my response. I couldn't form words though. There were so many things I wanted to say to her. I wanted to tell her I was sorry and that I would never leave her ever again. She was too beautiful for me to even consider it. I wanted to tell her that she wasn't going to be left without a mommy any more. So I stuck to nodding my head. Understanding clicked in her small head and she ran towards me and jumped into my arms. "Mommy I missed you, daddy said you weren't going to come back but I knew you would. I knew you wouldn't stay away!" She kissed my cheek and smiled up at me.

I held her closely and refused to let her go. "I'm sorry baby, I should have told daddy I'd come back. I'm so sorry. So sorry" I kissed her hair and hugged her tight. "But I won't leave again. I'm staying right here, that is if your daddy doesn't mind?" I glanced at Edward,hopeful.

"Daddy? Can mommy stay?" Carlie asked timidly. We both looked at Edward, both in search of the same answer. Carlie threw in her best pout which made me internally giggle at her.

He looked between us. First at me then at Carlie and back again as though he was finding a way out of saying what he wanted to. "You know what sweetheart I think I'll come visit you every day, but mommy has to stay at her own house okay? I don't think daddy wants me in the way" I smiled at her. Her face change immediately and she wiggled to get free so I placed her on the floor. "What's wrong?" I asked.

She looked down towards the ground and didn't look up until she decided to speak to me. "You don't like me. That's why you won't stay!" Her bottom lip jutted out and her eyes began to water. It was truly heart breaking to see. I had upset her for the first time ad I hated myself for doing so.

"No! Of course that's not it!" I knelt down to her level and pulled her into another hug. "I just think daddy would rather I keep my space for the time being. I love you millions and millions. Don't ever forget that." I kissed her forehead and squeezed her tight before letting go. "I think it's best if I go now so I'll see you tomorrow okay?" I stood up and looked towards Edward. His face was contorted in thought and he seemed angry at something. "Edward?" His eyes shot up towards me, filled with an emotion I had only seen once before... it was the last look I had seen from him. I felt the strongest urge to just run and hug him, but I couldn't do it. I had to hold myself back. "I guess I'll get go-" I was cut off by his lips on mine. It felt so natural, only second to breathing. I let all my emotions, every feeling I held for him, ooze into the kiss. I didn't notice that tears were spilling down my cheeks. It was like a blind man seeing light for the first time. I didn't want it to end. But all too abruptly it did. I felt his hands on my face and he rested his forehead against mine.

"I've waited 6 years to do that Bella. Don't ever make me go one day without it. Sell your house and move back in please. Don't ever leave me without you." He placed a chaste kiss on my lips "Please." I nodded and turned to Carlie who was covering her eyes. Edward and I both laughed at her. "You can uncover your eyes now sweetheart" Edward chuckled. Carlie's fingers spread to allow her to see if it was safe then she dropped her hands and skipped towards us both. "Mommy is coming home okay?" Edward smiled. Carlie replied by skipping into the house singing 'Mommy's home' over and over again. I was going to follow her when Edward stopped me. "Bella, you will move in right? I mean if you don't want to that's fine" He downcast his gaze.

"Edward if you want me to be there I'll be there, I've missed you for 6 years, I don't want to go without you any longer. I was so scared just then, I thought you wanted me to go, I mean I would have gone and still will if that's what you want"

"Never leave." He took hold of my hand. His lips pursed and his brow furrowed. I followed the direction of his stare and saw the place where my ring should have been. "She's dead you know. She died the night you left." I was confused at first, and then it clicked. Tanya. "She was hit by a car" He shrugged like it was no big deal.

"Oh" was all I could say. I looked down at my bare finger again and remembered where I had last seen the ring_, flying through the air as I threw it out of the car window_. "I'll buy a new ring, if you don't mind me still being Isabella Cullen?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way. What happened to the original ring?" He questioned with his brow still furrowed. He muttered something under his breath but I couldn't quite understand. "On second thoughts, I'll just buy you a new one; I'll buy a new set." He shrugged it off and smiled, but I could tell it had upset him that I had removed it, especially since he was still wearing his.

"Edward I'm sorry. I wouldn't have taken it off if I knew that Tanya was just a scheming bitch. I should have let you explain, I should have let you tell me the truth but I was just so annoyed, so angry. I didn't mean it Edward, if I could take back the last 6 years I would. I was so stupid. I left the two most important things in my life and didn't even come back. I don't even know what I'm supposed to do now, everyone probably hates me and I've got to make the 4 hour drive back home just to clear my head, I don't know what to do."

"Stay. Don't go home. Sell the house. Move back in. Nobody hates you, you know happy my mother was when you called? You don't know how excited Alice got or how quickly it cheered Carlisle up. We've all missed you Bella. Not just me. Everyone."

"Really?"

"Really" Three simultaneous voices sounded from the doorway. I turned to face my mother and sister -in-law and Carlisle all stood in the door frame, each one of them smiling at me. We all laughed at the TV moment before us.

"Okay.. I'll stay then, but I have to go pick up my clothes and stuff.. or else you know I'm going to end up walking round naked within a week" I laughed.

Edward looked at me and grinned. "Well then if that's the case, you're not going home" He added a wink and chuckled to himself.  
>"You already have one daughter let's not add another!" Esme giggled at her own little joke and eventually the rest of us joined in. I guessed everything was going to get that little bit better from now on. <p>


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: All recognisable characters belong to the legend we call Stephanie Meyer, but the plot is of my own.**

EPOV

Dinner had gone down well. We all caught up with Bella about what she'd done in the past 6 years. I almost left the room on 4 occasions when the subject of her dating had arisen. She had men try to chat her up or find a way into her underwear, and that's something no husband ever really wants to here. Apparently her new job as a receptionist for McCarthy Advertisements had brought her to the eyes of a few male employees, of course Alice asked about them. "Oh come on Bella! There must have been a dozen hot guys there!" she giggled. "I mean sure you're married but even I was, my eyes would wonder!" She laughed again and reached over to pat Bella's free hand and was still laughing when Bella blushed slightly. "Look at that face! Bella, have you had a bit of a wandering gaze?" Alice winked at her and smirked.

"Alice" My mother scolded. "I'm sure Bella isn't as superficial as that, I'm sure she can contain her urges." My mother looked over at Bella -who was bright red – and her eyes widened slightly. "Bella? Are you okay? You look a little flustered love" My mother reached for the wine. "Do you need a drink?" Bella just shook her head.

"I'm fine" Bella smiled at my mother and then her eyes flickered to me before she reddened some more, if I hadn't of know better I'd of thought she was choking on her Lasagne. She took another forkful and popped in her mouth, never letting her eyes stray from her plate. Something was a bit off, I mean I knew it had been an eventful day but I assumed everything was fine. I leant over and took Bella's hand in mine and gave it a gentle squeeze, her head shifted in the opposite direction slightly and she looked down. I stood up and tugged on Bella's hand a little, silently telling her to come with me. My mother watched me with curious eyes, while Bella refused to look at me at all. She mumbled something in Alice's ear before she came with me. It didn't escape my attention that Alice giggled to herself.

As soon as we were out of listening range of the ears in the dining room I spun round to see a very shy looking Bella. The fact she refused to look at me really was starting to upset me. "Isabella. Look at me" I commanded calmly. After a few seconds there was still no movement. "What's wrong? What have I done?" I was trying to think back to anything I had done tonight that may have upset her but I hadn't done anything that would have led to her quietness. Still there was silence from her. "Bella honey? You're worrying me" She looked up at me and could see the concern clearly on my face. She let out a sigh and stepped backwards. Was she leaving? It was happening again, the rejection was overwhelming. I couldn't lose her again, I couldn't let her leave me, I wouldn't be able to cope. "Please don't go" I barely whispered.

She looked up at me with humour in her eyes. She smiled at me and stepped closer again. She placed her hand on my cheek and I put mine over hers to hold it there. She looked straight into my eyes. "I'm not leaving baby, I promise. You haven't done anything." I was still confused as to what had upset her, if I hadn't done anything then why would she be upset. She exhaled jerkily and looked down. "About 7 months ago, I met this guy, he was called Mike, he was nice and he worked in McCarthy Ads." She paused and looked up at me, I nodded and she continued. "Well, we went out for drinks, it was platonic at first, but I realised about half way through the night, how unlikely it would be for you to ever want me back, and I wanted to move on, so.. I kissed him.. and it just went from there. We dated, if you would call it that for like, 3 weeks or something but it didn't feel right so I broke it off. I still get a glare from him even now." She laughed to herself.

I was upset. I was angry at this Mike. I was annoyed that she'd not mentioned she was married. I was upset because I never went after her. "Is that why you've been quiet?" She nodded. "So you dated a guy huh? Well that's nice to hear" I was laying on the sarcasm thick and she grimaced slightly. "I mean sure why not lets all have a fling!" I joked. She didn't take it as a joke though.

"Oh my God Edward! I'm sorry okay! But I thought this was over! What did you want me to do, mope around for the rest of my life? You know every day for 6 god damn years I thought to myself that you'd have moved on, you'd of found something better and that's why I never came back, that's why I never called, that's why I never wrote letters, it's because I didn't want to ruin the perfect little life I thought you had. And I wanted that. If you could be happy I wanted to be too. I felt shit all night because of a 3 week thing and I hate myself for it I really do, but you know what forget it because clearly me hating myself isn't fucking enough for you." She wasn't crying but her voice cracked and she looked as though she was going to break so I took her in my arms and held her close.

"I'm sorry, I was joking. But it seems we both had a bit of a shit time apart, what with you thinking I was having the time of my life and me thinking you were out with the hottest new man in town." I kissed her hair and hugged her closer. "But all that matters is we're here now, together. I've got my angel back and I don't ever intend to let you go" I felt her nuzzle her head into my chest and I sighed in content. "Shall we go join the others for dinner again?"

"Actually, I am a bit hungry… just not for food" She winked.

_A/N  
>well well well, isn't bella a cheeky little thing when she wants to be! Drop a review guys!<em>


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: These sexy beasts belong to Stephanie Meyer, except Carlie.. she's mine…**

**BPOV**

Edwards face lit up and he swallowed hard, his Adams apple bobbing up and down with the movement. A light smirk flitted to his lips for a moment before it was serious, well almost serious, his eyes still burned with want. I felt his lips on mine within moments and I couldn't help but laugh into the kiss. He pulled back and smiled at me. He looked towards the dining room and then back at me and then to the back door. I could tell a plan was forming beneath his bronze mane and so I thought it would be funny to dampen his mood. "I guess I better tell Jake it's over, I told you about Jake right? Tall, dark, handsome..." I saw his face drop and I couldn't help but giggle at his sour mood. "Oh come on Eddie, I'm just kidding with ya'! He's not that tall…" I laughed harder when I saw that he was scowling at me so I gave him my best 'I'm sorry' pout which earned me a chuckle. "Anyways I think we should get back for dinner they'll think you've stolen me away".

Before I was even aware what was happening I was slung over Edwards shoulders and he was shouting back to his mother and Alice. "Carlie is having a sleepover with you Alice. I'll be back in the morning" He was walking out of the back door with me still over his shoulder. I wiggled around but he turned and sank his teeth into my leg, hard enough to feel it but gentle enough not to mark. "Stop moving. You're mine for the night misses." He growled. He was moving and an almost inhuman pace, which was that more impressive when he had me to weigh him down.

"Um, hey there caveman. Put me down?" I patted his backside and laughed. "As much as I'm enjoying the view from back here, I prefer to be on my feet." He didn't make a move and continued to walk down the street, his house was at least a 15 minute walk away. "Edward if you're planning on walking for the next 15 minutes with me on your back, I'm questioning whether you're human!" He just continues to walk. "Put me down or the only thing blowing tonight is the hair drier!" I felt him tense and then begin to shift slightly. "Predictable" I mused quietly. I felt him begin to move even quicker and I couldn't help but laugh at him. "Edward! Put me down right now!." I bit him waist as hard as I could.

He yelped and dropped me on my backside before I had chance to know what to do. He just laughed down at me. "You bit me! Crazy woman" He continued to laugh. I sat on the pavement, not caring about the elderly man on the other side of the road staring at us. Edward stopped laughing and held out his hand for me, offering me his help. "Want a hand?"

I shook my head at him. "I'm fine here."

"Oh come on Bella, stand up." He was still holding his hand out for me with an eyebrow raised.

"No." I folded my arms and crossed my legs, staring up at him all the while and challenging him to make me move.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't wanna" I smirked.

"Bella" He warned. "People are looking" He jerked his chin in the direction of the gathering on the other side of the street. I waved at them all and then flipped the birdy. The elderly man that was first there almost had a heart attack while a man amongst the crowd who was quite handsome, smirked and winked at me. I was aware that Edward was watching so I made a show of looking the man straight in the eye and licked my lips. The man shifted uncomfortably and Edward growled something that I refused to listen to. I turned back to Edward and giggled, he wasn't finding this funny in the slightest. "Isabella. Stand up. Now." He glared at me and made me feel slightly uncomfortable. I still refused to move. He bent down and took hold of my arm. "Move it." I stayed firm though. Until he started to pull.

"Edward get the fu-" I didn't have time to finish before the man from across the road was interrupting.

"Hey now, I don't think the lady wants you handling her like that Edward" His southern accent laced through his words. He was quite attractive, but nothing compared to Edward. Which reminded me, how did John Wayne here know Edward? "Now I think it's best if you let the lil' lady go and move along" He placed his hand on Edwards shoulder. _Well it was nice knowing ya' cowboy._

"Do not tell me what to do Peter, I'm not hurting her. She's my wife, Now remove your hand from my shoulder before I remove your hand from your body." He was still looking at me, daring me to defend this Peter. He knew I would under any other circumstance.

Peter dropped his arm and took a step closer to me and then turned round to face Edward. "It sure as hell don't look like she wants you pulling her arm out of socket, wife or not, I think she needs her limbs" I giggled quietly while this Peter fellow seemed to be standing his ground quite well. He held his hand out for me and Edwards eyes narrowed as I took it and stood up. "You okay there darlin' ?" Peter questioned.

"I'm just fine thank you" I smiled at him. I knew Edward was beyond pissed, but why not get a laugh out of it? "Edward just isn't impressed that his wife likes to have fun once in a while, but by the looks of it, this is the only _fun_ I'm having today" Both myself and Peter laughed while Edward scowled. "I'm Bella by the way, it was nice meeting you! But we have to go, Eddie here needs stress relief" I shook Peters hand and turned to Edward, a very pissed Edward.

"The fuck was that Bella? Why are you trying to pi-" I cut him off with a kiss. I tangled my hands in his bronze locks and pulled him closer giving him everything I had. I felt his arm snake around my waist and something _very _hard dug into my hip, I couldn't help but smile at the poor man. I could hear the whistling from the crowd and some very enthusiastic 'get in there's' from some of the males. We broke apart for some air and I smirked towards the crowd before pulling Edward with me towards the house. We finally got to the front door and I was suddenly nervous. I remembered everything of mine missing everything gone. No trace of me left in that house. It was as though Edward could hear my inner thoughts. "Tanya burnt it all. I'm sorry Bella.. I bought new clothes, I replaced all the books, I thought you'd of come home after a couple of days but, well you know." He shrugged.

"I really am sorry Edward, I never meant to stay away. I wanted to come back. I really did."

"Forget about it" He gave me a sincere smile. "Now about that stress relief?" He winked.

"My my Edward, you sure know how to woo a woman don't you?"

"What can I say. When you look like me, charm comes naturally" He winked again. It was silly how I blushed. He still had the same effect on me, you know the make-you-go-from-hello-to-hump-me-in-under-3-seconds-with-a-single-look effect? It never seized to amaze me. "And I think you're the one in need of relief, but I'm guessing stress isn't what from" He smirked and lifted me up bridal style. "This is to compensate for not doing it right the first time. Here's to a delayed home humping." _Oh what a charmer, real classy Cullen. _In that moment though, he could have said what he wanted, it still wouldn't stop the fact I wanted his shirt and pants off within the next 10 seconds. I took advantage of my position and started to undo his shirt. He looked down at me, a pure look of lust made itself clear within his features. He let out the sexiest animalistic growl as he raced upstairs with me still in his arms.

I was lay down on the bed not 2 seconds before his mouth attacked mine and clothes were being removed and added to a pile on the floor…_  
><em> 


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: All characters (except Carlie) belong to S.M**

EPOV

Every obstacle blocking her skin from mine was removed, clothing was not an option at this point, 6 years without her touch and I just couldn't go another fucking day. I could tell fabric was being torn, but that wasn't really at the forefront of my mind at that moment. We never broke the kiss, but after a few moments, oxygen was running low so I focused my attention on her neck, nibbling and sucking at the creamy flesh, marking her as my own again. She didn't seem to mind, quiet moans were elicited at every new mark made. I felt her hands move up to grip my face, I can feel her pulling my face to meet hers and I comply. She looks my in the eyes and smiles, my heart bursts at the fact that I caused such a breath-taking scene. I turn my head to kiss her palm and move down to kiss her wrists. Its then that I notice.

The skin there is marred with pale horizontal raised lines, showing that the scars that lay there were not recent. But that did nothing to soothe the anger and upset that caused a lump to get stuck in my throat. Bella had notice the silence, she knew the reason and tried to pull her arm away but I grasped her wrist and held it firmly. I tried my best to keep my voice calm and to hide the concern that I knew would drip from every word from here on out. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath "Isabella, please tell me this isn't what I think it is." I felt her shuffle around until she was sat on the opposite side of the bed. She didn't say a word. "Bella, tell me you didn't do that. Tell me that you slipped and fell multiple times and just so happened to get hurt in the same place 15 times. Tell me that." I looked straight at her trying hard to keep myself under control.

I had never seen her look so fragile before, she had hugged her legs to herself and as looking away from me, her short hair barely covering her face. I could see something glistening on her cheek. I stood up and walked round to where she was sat then knelt down to look up at her. She sniffed and wiped her face with the back of her hands. "I just hit a low point, don't judge me." Her voice broke and shook with her effort to calm herself. I felt myself wrapping my arms around all of her, just holding her close.

"I'm not judging you sweet heart; just promise me that you won't hurt yourself like that again, I can't stand the thought of anyone, not even you bringing such pain to themselves. " I rubbed soothing circles onto her bare back.

"You were suicidal" It was a simple statement. There was no accusation in her tone, she was just stating what she knew was true. I knew Alice would tell her, darn girl couldn't keep a secret if it were a matter of national security. I just nodded. "Why would you want to do that?"

"For the same reason you did that" I gestured to her wrists "I hit a low point. Well 4 actually. First was 3 months after you had gone, I just didn't know what to do with myself, I couldn't raise Carlie, at least that's what I thought, I had nothing left to live for, Emmett was there though, he arrived just in time to snatch the sleeping meds and scotch from me, the worst I'd have ended up with was probably a stomach pump if he hadn't of been there but God only knows. The next 3 times, same reason, same way, same person to stop me. " I kept my voice balanced, showing no sign of the underlying agony brought on by the thought of ever leaving Carlie.

"I'm glad he stopped you. Even if we weren't together, I don't think I could have lived if you weren't alive Edward. Just knowing you were breathing kept me from going too far and-"

"Don't. Just knowing that you could have even done such a thing" I swallowed hard "I can't think of that, I can't think of ever losing you again, I've done it once, don't ever leave me again ok? I don't care if I have to tie you up, you're not leaving. " All of sudden her mood changed. She looked up at me through her lashes and bit her lip, making my boxers seem a bit restricting. I knew that look all too well.

"So you're telling me, if I tried to leave, you'd tie me up?" She licked her lips and leaned towards me, still staring up at me with feigned innocence. I Thought I'd play along with her.

I leaned towards her and smirked. "You think I won't?"

"I know you won't"

"Try me" I challenged her, curious as to what she would do.

Quicker than I thought she was, she stood up and was halfway to the door. I was quicker though. In two strides I had her in my reach, I pulled her to my chest encasing her in my arms. "I don't need ropes, I can just keep you like this" I kissed along her shoulder as her head lolled back onto the crook between my neck and shoulder. "Just for trying to escape I think you need to apologise." I teased.

She shifted slightly and then I felt her hand on my stomach, dipping further until she almost hit... "Daddy?" Carlies voice startled me from the hallway, her tiny footsteps moved closer towards the door. Bella froze, neither of us had moved to get our clothes, we were stood naked, touching each other, it was when t

_A/N: This is the worst chapter I feel I've written, but here it is anyway_

he door handle turned that Bella dived towards the en suite bathroom and slammed the door, leaving Daddy in his boxers to face his little girl. Lovely.


End file.
